Love with a Dose of Lust
by Rose Kitsuna
Summary: ON HOLD! Nyoko Kokoro has no choice but to fully believe in the supernatural. Life won't be easy now. Oh,what happened to childhood innocence? Hormones are cruel. But first, she has to deal with tacks to come back to life. KuraOC


_Rose:_ Sequel! -blinks- Hmm. . .maybe it's considered part two or something. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

Chapter 1

Snap.

Snap.

SNAP.

The ghost of a teenage young woman eyed the quiet redhead, shuffling and cutting the deck of playing cards. He did not acknowledge her presence. Either way, he couldn't. Nyoko Kokoro was killed with a rare gun of Reikai. Its bullet left the spirit undetected. It was a harsh sentence. . .unable to pass on all because Reikai wouldn't be able to detect the spirit. Nyoko considered herself lucky. Koenma, the Prince of Reikai was able to see her. Not only that but a young koorime, or ice maiden, could too.

Snap.

Still. . .

Snap.

"UGH! I feel like Yusuke waiting for the opportune moment to play hooky!" Nyoko's head fell. Koenma was taking forever! "Three hours. . ."

The snapping stopped. Nyoko watched as her crush, Shuichi Minamino, played solitaire. Exactly an hour ago, he had awoken. He was quiet. Too quiet. Nyoko found it quite unnerving. Perhaps, she needed to focus not only on getting back to her body but on how she felt for the young man. Nyoko had feelings for Shuichi Minamino but was Kurama the same kind gentleman? Was he the same despite having a demon side? No. . .Nyoko fell for the human.

And yet. . .

Kurama was grieving. She could uncover that by looking through the windows to his soul. It was difficult, trying to see through the calculating, emotionless green orbs. He had feelings for her.

Or perhaps. . .

He thought her death was his fault. There was something about the aura that surrounded him screamed guilt.

"I so cannot read auras. . ." Nyoko muttered to herself as she walked out of the room. She needed to go outside. _'If Yukina saw me, then she might think I'm creepy for watching Kurama in the same seat with cards for almost an hour.'_

"I'LL RUN AND GET YUKINA!"

Nyoko blinked. Kuwabara ran through her and into the tremble. "Shit!" Nyoko wrapped her arms around her body. "What? I can freeze as a ghost too? I thought it was the other way around. He should feel like a bucket of cold water hitting him for running through a ghost. Unless. .. I might be a special ghost." She shook her head. She needed to stop rambling. Instead she went ahead to see what was going on.

"I SWEAR IT'S REVENGE FOR KNOCKING OUT KURAMA!" Kuronue yelled.

". . ." Yusuke looked at the bat demon he was supporting. "Maybe. . ."

Nyoko stared, paling a bit. . .unless ghost couldn't pale. Kuronue had a tree branch lodged through his left wing, into his shoulderblade, and appearing on the other side of his body. It looked painful but Kuronue wasn't screaming bloody murder unless he already did. Still it was miracle that the branch must have missed his heart.

Nyoko didn't follow them into the temple. She had spotted a hand waving behind a tree. "Weird. . ." Going over, she raised an eyebrow. "Koenma has an older brother?"

"No, I'm Koenma," the young man with JR smacked in the middle of his forehead spoke.

"Oh. . ." Nyoko went. She managed to catch herself from laughing. Must he have a pacifier in his mouth? He would look better without it in this form. "Why—"

Koenma yanked her and pulled her deeper into the woods. Apparently he could touch her. "We have to talk far away from the temple. Judging by what Genkai telepathically relay to me, it might not be such a great idea to show up in a place where there are angry, frustrated fighters."

"I had hope but I knew it would be too fast to locate those two," Nyoko avoided saying the two demons' names, especially Takara's. Nyoko brighten. "So, did you find some information?"

"You died a virgin."

". . ." Nyoko's eye twitched. This was not what she expected to hear. Of course, she was a virgin. If she wasn't, then it must have been a tough ordeal to manage to escape from the routine life of home, school, library, home, school, library. . . _'. . .My life's pathetic. . .'_ "I don't see how me being a virgin will help me come back."

"Yes, it does," Koenma kept the amused expression off his face, though his pacifier twitched. "It means that you're pure. In order to come back, you must be unpure."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nyoko screamed.

"And here I thought you were a polite, proper young lady," Koenma laughed. Then he gulped as he felt the atmosphere changed. "Right. . .power from a spirit comes from his/her emotions," he muttered to himself. "Just kidding. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Nyoko gave the Prince a blank look. "I expected this from Yusuke, not from someone of your status. Now please tell me what am I to do in order to come back."

Koenma coughed into his hand.

"What?" Nyoko did not like that cough.

"Well. . . there some requirements. . .one requiring your family," Koenma stated, meeting her dark eyes. "From what I got from your files, you don't exactly get along with them."

"Of course," Nyoko sighed. "My mom and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I'm a failure in her eyes and she's a failure as a mother in mine's. To tell you the truth, I think she's got something wrong with her head."

"She is still the woman that gave birth to you. . ." Koenma didn't know what else to say. It was cruel to see how much a daughter held so much dislike and grudge against her mother. "Well—"

"I'm nothing to her. . .I'm just a child who has smarts. Education equals a good career which equals money," Nyoko continued. "She just wants someone to leech on for cash when she's an old hag."

"Not true," Koenma said weakly. "A mother does care for her child."

"Not me," Nyoko frowned bitterly. "She loves my younger sister, Kaori. . .she may not be as smart as me but she's got looks. My sister's pretty and thin. Despite my brother, Hiro, being a pain now because he's a baby, my mother loves him. . .He is a son. . .a boy."

"There's your father," Koenma wanted to change the subject. A bitter ghost was not a good idea to have for company.

"Dad?" Nyoko lowered her eyes. "There's nothing between us. We've drifted so far apart. It's awkward to stay in each other's company. He works a lot in order to support us. If only school didn't fear that jobs would put strains on students' grades, then I would have looked for a job. Perhaps that's why I'm working so hard in school so I can pay him back."

Koenma ran his hand through his locks. This was clearly not in his plans. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Let's go!" he seized the girl's hand. Nyoko drifted back and forth; Koenma wondered if she would pick a side already. As far as he could see, Nyoko was a girl but at times a woman. Clearly she was not matured yet. "Such an awkward teenage phrase. . ." Koenma mouthed to himself.

Nyoko blinked only for a moment. "What?" She found herself looking at her family at the dinner table. Then it hit her. "Hang on. . .I know it hasn't even been a full 24 hours but won't they notice that I won't be coming home?"

"Don't worry," Koenma smiled. "I've totally covered it. See. . .I've caused the school to have to closed down for about a week or two. During that time, I've sent your folks a letter, saying that you were required by the school to help out the elderly. To them, you are staying at Genkai's temple."

"What did you do to the school?" Nyoko eyed Koenma.

"Erm. . .huge rats. . ." Koenma coughed.

Nyoko stared.

"Kaori, you can learn from your sister," her father spoke after swallowing his rice. "See how hard she works; She got into Meiou."

"Ok. . ." Kaori muttered.

"I do hope you'll learn, unlike Nyoko, that I yell because I care," her mother spoke. "People won't yell at you if they don't care."

"So. . .what are they supposed to do?" Nyoko ignored the conversation at the table.

"You have to accept the fact that they are your own blood," Koenma folded his arms across his chest. "Contempt for your kin is keeping you from completing the real tasks that lay ahead."

"They're my family, then," Nyoko looked to see young Hiro spit out a piece of broccoli.

"Nyoko. . ." Koenma frowned. Then he sighed. "Don't worry. . .we'll have lots of time. The tasks wouldn't be so hard to complete unless you take forever in resolving how you feel about your family."

". . ." Nyoko chewed her tongue. "Well—"

"Koenma!"

Nyoko watched a girl with blue hair flew through the ceiling on an oar. "Koenma, something's terrible has happened." The girl did not see Nyoko. She couldn't. "Nyoko Kokoro's body is missing!"

"Dammit, Botan!" Koenma looked at Nyoko.

Botan's eyes widen. "She's here. . .?"

Before Nyoko could put in what she thought, Koenma began to fade away.

"Er. . .you can go back to the temple. Don't worry. .. your body will be easy to track down," he disappeared. Botan vanished as well.

". . .I hope no psychopath stole my body. . ." Nyoko took a deep breath and exhaled. There was nothing she could do; she had to get through the family obstacle first. Then again, if she did and her body wasn't found, then all hell might break loose.

The only problem was that Nyoko did not know the way to the temple.

"Nyo!"

Nyoko looked to see her brother running toward her. Could two year olds possess a strong sixth sense?

Hiro ran past the ghost and into the arms of his physical sister.

"What happened?" her mother blinked. "Why aren't you at that old lady's house?"

"I've forgotten a few items," smiled **'Nyoko'**.

'_My body's been possessed!'_ Nyoko's jaws dropped in shock.

"Oh," her mother went back to eating. "Just make sure you watch yourself."

"Yes," her father agreed. "You're a girl and you have to be safe."

"It's not like an old lady will hurt Nyoko," Kaori rolled her eyes.

'**Nyoko'** grinned, leaving Hiro's grip. "Sorry, Hiro."

"Why Nyo go?" Hiro pouted as he placed his small fists at his sides.

"School. . ." **'Nyoko'** hurried away up the stairs.

". . .Where is Koenma?" Nyoko rubbed her temple. Her body was now at the house where Koenma had left only a few minutes ago. Still. . .if he didn't show, then she would trail after her body. "Stalking myself. . .how lovely."

At the same time, Nyoko would have to ponder over her family issues.

"I just hope nothing happens to my cherry."

* * *

"What the hell. . ." Nyoko followed **'Nyoko'** to the temple but **'Nyoko'** had took a detour

'**Nyoko'** stopped.

So did Nyoko. Yet it wasn't because her body did. It was the sight in front of her.

"Kurama. . ."

Oh, how Nyoko wanted to strangle whatever possessed her body. It had her voice as well.

"Nyoko. . ." Kurama stood up, water dripping back down into the hot spring.

Nyoko didn't watch. Instead she jumped in front of **'Nyoko'** to shield her. She was going to protect her virgin eyes.

'**Nyoko'** smiled.

Too bad Nyoko was not solid nor could she be seen.

'_Fuck. . .'_

* * *

_Rose: _Please review. -grins- Now off to researching for my English Paper.


End file.
